


The Black Stone

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: As the old stories tell, oathbreaking is not to be taken lightly.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Black Stone

“Promise?” the small girl stared beseechingly at her older brother.

“I promise…”

From the teasing look on his face, she had no faith in his promise.

“Promise on the stone!” 

He glanced at the huge black stone, deeply rooted in the earth but still taller than a man and shuddered. “Come on, we shouldn’t be here.”

He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hill. 

The following day, he honoured his promise to take her for a pony ride.

They had all been taught what would befall an oathbreaker. And he had been standing very close to the stone…


End file.
